The Ribbon
by Richelle
Summary: Set in 1814 Harry is looking for a traitor instead he finds someone to love.
1. Default Chapter

No Magic in this fic. Its set in 1915 or around then . AU -dont own anything

The Ribbon

"IM sorry Sir Granger." Remus Lupin, London's finest doctor, sadly shook his head then patted Sir Granger lightly on the shoulder.

He looked at Lupin, his face blank, then walked stiffly away into the room where his now dead wife lay.

Lupin looked about the room, it was well furnished with nothing but top quality fashions for the era. It was obvious the Grangers had money to spare and didn't think it below themselves to show it off. He tilted his head toward the doorway and saw a dress made of silk and lace slither past.

" Miss Granger is that you?" he heard the soft fall of footsteps stop then draw nearer. Hermione was the only daughter of the Grangers.

"Yes sir it is I, was my father very sad?" she said with a sneer in her voice. She looked up at him with anger in her eyes yet Lupin could distinctly also see the sadness that those eyes held.

" Yes of course he is sad. Why do you ask?" She glanced at the door in which her mothers body lay.

"No reason Sir Lupin, when is her funeral?" when he heard the young girl of 12 say this he couldn't help but stare. Here was this child who should be crying her eyes out over her loss yet she asks the date in which she will last glance upon her mothers body?

"It has yet to be decided but I would imagine it to be soon." What was he doing? He was answering her like he would any adult. Sure she seemed wise beyond her years but telling her that, he seemed so... uncaring.

" You really shouldn't be worrying about those matters miss your father will take care of it, why don't you go for a walk. I'll tell your father when he comes out all right?" Lupin saw her hesitate momentarily then slowly nod her head and walk out. As she left his sight he couldn't help but feel for her. Losing her mother like that, does she even feel guilt? Even as young as she was how could she not know it was her sickness that killed her mother, and now here she walks and breaths while her mother lay dead.

No, she couldn't have known and if she did she couldn't blame herself could she? No, it was God's will that took her mother not her daughters.

Apart from what everyone thought Hermione knew how her mother had died and she also knew it wasn't her fault but her fathers. Everyone else may be ignorant to the extra ingredient her father put in her meals but Hermione wasn't. The only guilt she felt was that she couldn't stop him in time. Though it hadn't been till yesterday she found out why he had done it. Overhearing her father and the solicitor talking she had found out about that new life policy where the benefactor gets paid quite a sum of money for a loss of a life. Her mother was but a pawn in a evil plot of greed played by her father.

Now, she stands alone by her mothers grave not paying the slightest of attention to the people as they leave the service.

The realization that she no longer holds any love or respect for her father didn't shock her. He could've dropped down dead right now as he talks business with one of the Lords of the Realm and the only tears she would shed would be for herself and the people forced by moral respect for the dead to attend his service.

" Daughter, come everyone is leaving, lets return home." As she stood there she looked him over. Hermione remembered a time when she would look upon her father with wonder and love, but now she truly saw him as the man he was, a man who stood at 5'5 with weak shoulders and graying hair. She couldn't believe that her eyes and heart had once told her differently. She walked to their coach, stepped in and felt it jerk into movement the Granger house was not far off in fact she wondered why they hadn't walked. Then remembered all the nobles and lords she had seen and realized that this was but a mere business meeting for her father, and hated him more.

It has been three months since the death of her mother but Hermione had long since passed grieving.

She was currently sitting in the drawing room of a neighbor and friend of her mothers, Mrs. Lily Potter. Ever since she could remember Hermione was always at the Potters sometimes with her mother sometimes alone and ever since the death she could be found here more and more. In fact Hermione hadn't missed tea with Miss Lily since she could walk, she couldn't remember a time where she wasn't there at 3:00.

"Miss Lily IM going to go for a walk in the garden would you like to join me?" Hermione asked her with a smile as she rose from her chair.

"No my dear IM going to sit here for awhile longer. You go on though, I'll be here when you return." Lily watched her leave she couldn't help but smile, Hermione was growing up she had gone through a terrible ordeal and she was still as sweet and caring as always.

Lily had never been blessed with a daughter, only a son Harry who was to be arriving soon today he was 14 visiting from his schooling in London. This would be Hermione's first meeting with her son and she hoped they could become friends. Hermione needs more friends and hopefully Harry will see that but being a boy who probably right now thinks the world is his playground who knows what he'll do. Though, he has surprised her more than once before.

It was just as he remembered, roses to the left and daisies to the right. the most unique combination in his mind. Harry had already met with his father and was waiting till he picked a perfect flower for his mother before he saw her.

While walking through the garden the most humorous sight befell him. there standing on a hill where a tree stood was a girl with long wavy brown hair that was currently flying everywhere in the wind glaring at the tree as if it had insulted her in the most unforgiving way.

Upon further inspection he noticed a long red hair ribbon just out of her reach wrapped around one of the branches. Being the gentleman he was he walked to her intent on returning the ribbon to its owner.

"Give it back you mean big stick in the ground!" as Harry heard this delightful girl state the order to the tree. He couldn't help but smile again. She hadn't noticed his presence until he reached over her and plucked the red ribbon out of the tree. He held it out to her and looked at her , he couldn't help but notice how extraordinary her eyes were, a dark brown with gold, most intriguing.

She didn't say a word just stared at him then plainly said in the most regal voice he had ever heard.

"Your lily's son Harry aren't you?" She then took her ribbon from him and tied it in her hair.

"Yes how did you know?" They began walking back toward the house when she answered.

"Its your eyes they are identical to Miss Lily's an emerald green that sparkles." she smiled lightly then watched as he picked a small daisy and continued walking. When they entered the drawing room Lily smiled at her son and his companion. Her two favorite people, save her husband, and they had become friends, wonderful.

" Here mother a flower, though I must say it pales in its beauty when held by you, your one so lovely mirrors never do you justice." Harry hugged and kissed his mother quickly as he teased her with flattery.

"Oh Harry a charmer just like your father, IM glad your home. I see you've met Miss Granger,."

"Ahh not formally no, Hello Miss Granger how wonderful to meet such a charming girl I am Harry Potter and you may call me Harry." he bowed to her and grinned

"Well all right Harry but only if you call me Hermione." then she curtsied while laughing lightly. Harry was about to reply when Clay, Hermione's fathers butler, came into the room. "Excuse me, my most humble apologies but I have been sent to fetch Miss Granger. Come miss." Clay extended his hand and made a swift movement signaling her to make haste, she nodded her head and said her good-byes to Lily and Harry then walked out .

"Harry it so good to have you home! You've gotten so tall you look just like your father did at that age." Lily said as she sat gracefully back into her seat.

" Where has he ran off to I wanted to discus something with him." Harry said lightly as he too took a seat. Lily was staring blissfully at her son. A boy of fourteen years

who was as mature as any adult. She was so proud of him, he was going to be a good man just like James she knew.

She just hoped he didn't go get his heart broken at a young age like his father did yet that did work out in the end. Which is why she was so glad his meeting with Hermione went well, they were still young now but in the future Hermione would be perfect for her Harry. Now if only they will see it that way too.

"So Harry how did you stumble upon Hermione?" Lily asked innocently.

"She was having some trouble with her ribbon and I helped her." he answered quickly only half listening, he really must speak with his father.

"She is such a lovely girl isn't she?" she said with a knowing smile .

" Hmm? oh.. yes very." Lily then noticed his mind was elsewhere and decided to leave this conversation for when she had his full attention.

"Lily dear have you seen-"

"Father I need to speak with you!" Harry bounded from his chair and walked towards his father.

"Oh there you are come lets go to my office." As Harry and James walked through the door Lily smiled again and began to finish her sewing which had been neglected while her thoughts revolved around matchmaking schemes even James would be proud of.

Harry took a seat in a comfortable chair across from James' desk and waited for him to be seated.

"OK then Harry what's this very important matter we need to talk about?" James asked.

"I have been offered a position as an apprentice to a scholar who is to be touring Europe through the year. His name is Sirius Black. " Harry said all of this is one breath hoping he wouldn't object to him doing this- which if he did would have been bad since he had already taken the position. But he didn't have to know that. .

"When are you to return and when are you leaving?" James asked slowly, his son had just returned and we leaving again. oh well boys will be boys.

"Does that mean yes?." Harry waited patiently for the answer.

"yes son it does." James said with a sigh.

" I leave in two days and return in a year. thank you father." Harry stood and when to his father's side and gave him a hug James shooed him out of the room so he could finish the ledgers that hadn't been completed. this trip would be good for Harry he'll get to see the world while learning with the best of them. Yes, James decided, all would be well.

Hermione was in love. And not with just anyone, Miss Lily's own son Harry! He had been so charming and sweet she had almost floated away when he looked at her with those amazing eyes of his. Even now as she walked to her fathers office she couldn't wipe that ridiculous looking grin off her face. She couldn't, but the news her father was about to give her would. And as the oak door slammed shut she knew her father had done something terrible again and this time it was aimed at her.

Harry was walking with no particular destination just walking along the road side trying to clear his mind. Then a streak of brown hair and lace ran across the street just a little ahead of him. He raced after her when he finally saw her slowing down then stopping totally to fall helplessly on the ground he noticed where he was, a grave yard. Harry quietly walked up to her realizing the girl was Hermione he saw where she was sitting and read ' Sara Bowers Granger beloved mother. Faithful wife.

He had done it. Her father had totally ruined her life. Killing her mother wasn't enough for him. It just want fair, what had Hermione done to deserve a father like him?

"Mother you wont let him you wont! He cant send me away this is my home please mother don't let him do it." she cried as she pounded on the stone that had her mothers name. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her in a hug. Not caring who it was she hugged back with all her strength. While all the pain and sadness finally came out as she cried.

"It'll be all right Hermione, shhh its all right." His soothing words helped her calm down and when he looked back down at her a second time she had fallen asleep . Harry didn't know the exact location of her home to take her there so he decided to take her to his mothers house knowing she would know what to do.

"Harry will you put her in a guest room on the second floor?"

Lily hadn't expected her son to come home with Hermione asleep in his arms but he had and she was waiting patiently for him to come back down the stairs with an explanation.

After he had told her the full tale she let him go off to bed. and after she had sent messenger to Mr. Granger about his daughters whereabouts she allowed herself to go off to bed.

Harry was due to leave the next day. Plans had changed and he and his scholar friend were off to Rome first. Lily and James met the scholar named Mr. Sirius Black and they liked him well enough.

They were gone by mid morning. Hermione had woken up to hear the news. Like any girl who had a crush she was sad but tried her hardest not to show it. Then she left for home when her father had called. 'ohh well' she thought better not delay the torture of seeing her father again after yesterdays display.

_"You will be leaving, -don't interrupt. You will stay with my brother, you will call him sir or Mr. Granger and that is all -don't interrupt, your leaving tomorrow evening your things have already been packed save clothing for the trip there.- I say girl don't interrupt me! Now go! Go to your room till I call for you." With that said her father turned on her to finish his work. A silent dismissal along with the ordered one. She didn't even get the chance to change his mind, though, its not like he would anyway. _

Some conversation that had been. She didn't go to her room though, as her last show of defiance she had ran out to see her mother one last time . Hermione wasn't stupid she knew what this was about. He was putting her away until she was needed and when she was he would just send for her at his brothers house. The only question was. What would he need her for and how could she mess it up for him. So after saying goodbye to the Potters and promising to write every day Hermione was off to her uncles.

review


	2. 2

This is the final chapter hope you enjoy it . I dont own anything

AU review

Hermione Granger had been living with her uncle for eight years now. When she had arrived at age 12 she didn't think it would be one bit enjoyable. Fate had surprised her, her moody uncle had a daughter a year younger named Lavender. They became quick friends even though Lavender was far more beautiful than Hermione she wasn't vain about it. Well it had been an enjoyable life thus far living with her uncle. There were no surprises in his house. Everything was timed to perfection so when two gentlemen not of invitation came knocking to see her uncle, it was a surprise indeed, because if he ever had a visitor the whole house knew and was prepared for it. What was even more surprising though, was when Hermione recognized one of the gentlemen.

"Sirius are you sure? We could ask for a reassignment Thomas has been wanting an easy one for a while now." Harry said to his partner.

"Positive. Granger here owes me a favor and I think now is the time to make him pay up. Come on Harry all will be fine trust me." Sirius Black was a handsome man and young looking for his age. Though he had no intentions of ever settling down like some of his colleges. Sirius worked for the British war department with his friend and partner Harry Potter. He had met Harry a couple years back Sirius knew pure talent when he saw it and he had seen it in Harry. So he recruited him as quickly as he could even if it did involve a little lying but that didn't seem to anger Harry.

Their assignments were never very dangerous just a little snooping here and there never anything to bad. And this wasn't any different. It had been rumored a Mr. Derek Granger was planning an assassination of the King. and boy he wasn't the only one. Traitors weren't hard to come by now a days.

Routine this one was 'invite yourself over' was their usual act and it always worked. Get the evidence, get out, and see them to the gallows. Easy as pie. This one was different though for both of them. Sirius knew the old fellow they were investigating. and Harry had known a Granger. Even though that was years ago, the name had stuck in his mind . As they knocked on the door Harry hadn't expected to see a women of obvious high class open the door. A big house like this usually had loads of servants and this girl was dressed to well and far to beautiful to be a servant.

" Umm Yes? What do you need?" Definitely not! That was the worst greeting they had ever received. This girl had never done this before that was for sure.

"Is the Lord of the house home?" Sirius asked smoothly.

"Yes follow me." the girl had a look of total surprise on her face. as she turned and walk to what looked like to be a study. They calmly followed her to the room. She opened the door slowly peeked in then opened it all the way to let them in.

Harry looked around, pretty ordinary but they usually were. Mr. Granger was an old graying man not of the more friendly sort he could already tell. When he looked up and saw them the same look of surprise crosses his features. What was wrong with these people did they never receive visitors?

"Sirius Black what a pleasure. Hadn't been expecting you today." as he said that it was obvious he didn't think seeing Sirius was a pleasure.

" Granger, my partner and I need a place to stay for awhile and you being you I knew you wouldn't mind if we played on your generosity awhile. " Sirius said this like he knew Granger couldn't say no , makes one wonder what that favor consisted of.

"Of course. Lavender with you be so kind as to introduce these to gentlemen to Mrs. Maycock, she's our housekeeper, she will show you to your rooms." With that said he returned to his paper work.

Sirius turned to the girl lavender and she walked back out of the room. Harry hadn't even noticed she was still there. They followed her to what he assumed to be the kitchen.

"Oh come now May lets make a pie for dessert today. I already have the dough ready, please!" Hermione knew Mrs. Maycock, May for short, would say yes but asking was half the fun since she and lavender were the ladies of the house they certainly weren't suppose to be inside the kitchen let alone helping but it was a common occurrence and May argued against it every chance she got. Lavender had gone to answer the door a while ago. Thinking it would just be the postman with today's mail. So when she entered the kitchen with two gentlemen Hermione and May were frozen in shock. May mid-turn with the spoon in tonight's soup. Hermione holding pie dough with flower smudged on her face. Though what had shocked Hermione more was the man in the doorway. She had seen him before.... She had loved him before.

" You know her don't you?" Sirius had popped the question sooner than Harry would have hoped. He had barely entered into his room which was next to Sirius's..

"Yes met her the day I left with you, she was only 12 then."

"How come you remember her after this whole time? I've asked about other girls I've seen you with and you couldn't even recall their names. What makes her so special."

"She was the one my mother had picked for me." he replied.

" You were 14 and you mother already had a wife planned for you? Good god she works fast." Sirius said with a laugh.

" yeah I know. She's pretty though don't you think?" Harry asked hesitantly.

" Sure in her own way but compared to that angel of a girl Lavender she pales considerably."

"...... Yes I guess." he said while walking out of his room to see Sirius's. Harry sighed he just couldn't get her out of his head, why was she here his mother had never mentioned her moving she didn't have anything to do with the treason they were dealing with did she?

He hoped not. and that was what scared him.

"That's him That's the boy you adored so much as a child? What a small world!" Lavender hadn't stopped talking about them since they had arrived.

"yes that is him but I'll repeat it again Lav. I was 12 IM not 12 anymore! I only met him once then he left never to be seen again till now." Hermione tried to get her off the subject but there was no stopping her.

"Ohhh its fate! destiny has giving you two another chance! how positively romantic!" Lavender knew exactly what she was doing she had saw the look in her friends eyes when she had saw Harry Potter. And she wouldn't be soon forgetting it either. But she had also seen the look in his eyes which was making this all the more fun! They both adored each other! Even if they weren't aware of it yet!

" Just do me one favor Hermione just one. Make him kiss you before he leaves. promise?"

"What kind of promise is that?"

"One that if you don't comply to I will tell him your madly in love with him and want to have his children!"

" You wouldn't!"

"I would!" And Hermione knew she would too. A tense silence followed only to be broken with a mumbled

" fine.... promise."

Harry and Sirius had been in the household for a fortnight now. Sirius was convinced the tip off for their mission had been wrong there was absolutely nothing to incriminate Granger in fact all signs point to the total opposite this man certainly didn't like change or surprises which is why Sirius had decided it was time for them to take their leave and report back they had planned to leave in 3 days.

Harry had tried his hardest to avoid being alone with Hermione because every time he was he had a hard time keeping his hands off her. He totally disagreed with Sirius's earlier remark Lavender didn't come close to Hermione. She was just so tempting it had gotten to the point where she'd interrupted his sleep his dreams of her got more and more vivid every night. The sooner they left the sooner he would be normal again. Though fate had a different idea and decided to make him do something incredibly stupid.

Hermione remembered the promise she had gave and when she'd heard their plans to be leaving she knew she had to work fast so as she was walking the garden making a plan she didn't expect her hair to blow in her face but when it did she looked only to see an oak tree and history repeated itself . Soon she found herself glaring up at a branch for the second time in her life.

" My this looks familiar. is it a habit of yours to get your ribbons stuck in trees?" that familiar voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to greet him only to discover he was mere inches away she could feel his breath on her cheek.

" No in fact it seems only to happen when your around." He reached up above her to get the tangled bit of cloth but doing so made him get even closer still. His lips whispers away from hers, as he pulled her possession loose. Harry found he had lost the last bit of control he had and soon found himself softly pressing his lips to hers. One of his hands found its way onto her waist pulling her closer while the other got lost in her hair

It had been a surprise to Hermione to find him kissing her but she soon found herself kissing back with more passion than she thought she had. Hermione put her arms around him and pulled his head closer making him kiss her harder. She opened her mouth allowing him entry, his hair was soft and silky. Lord she simply couldn't get enough of him he was so masculine yet boyish at the same time a very pleasing combination . Harry found himself in a similar situation when she opened her mouth to him he groaned in pleasure he had never been so aroused by a mere kiss before though, he told himself, he had never kissed Hermione before.

Before they could get much farther Lavender cleared her throat. They sprung apart quickly.

"Hermione there's someone here for you. in the drawing room."

"Thank you Lavender" She ran off to the house leaving Harry and Lavender together.

Lavender threw him a pleased look and a smile then walked off . Harry couldn't quite understand her amusement but didn't think long on it. He still had Hermione's ribbon in his hands and her memory on his lips.

Hermione couldn't believe what she had done. She had acted totally unlike herself. Many thoughts were spinning through her head as old forgotten love resurfaced. Nothing could diminish the giddy happiness she felt. Nothing but the person standing in the drawing room.

" What are you doing here?" Hermione asked not hiding the surprise in her voice.

"I've come to fetch you, I told you I would." Her father was exactly the same if a little older. He still had the selfish gleam in his eyes. Hermione, now old enough to notice it recognized the look.

"Why?" Yes why? What did he want that he couldn't get for himself?

"I don't need to tell you anything girl, now pack your things or leave without them. We leave as soon as possible." With that said he turned. The silent dismissal , again he does it to her. Not having a choice she went to her room to pack her things and say goodbye.

Harry walked into the garden the next day. He hadn't gone to dinner the night before not wanting to face Hermione just yet. He knew something was between them and it was totally new to Harry he had just needed some time to work it all out. Lust was what he felt. Lust and desire.

" Hello Mr. Potter."

Harry looked to the benches and saw Lavender with tears in her eyes.

" What is wrong? " He asked while taking a seat across from her.

"You do not know? She's gone Mr. Potter and I fear for her. Her father is an evil man." Lavender said then finished it off with a sniff.

"Who is gone?" A feeling of dread drifted on him. Surely not...

" Hermione." A few more tears fell. She was still mourning the loss of her best friend to her hateful father. Suddenly and idea came. If she could get Harry to follow her she'd be safe! He wouldn't let anything bad befall her. He might not know it yet but it was obvious he cared for her.

"Her father came for her and took her back to his home. I don't like it Mr. Potter I worry for her." Lavender tried to think of a way to make him go after her without coming out and saying it.

" I must go after her." this was said more to himself then to her but Lavender heard it anyway. She smiled, he took the work right out of her plan and saved her the embarrassment of begging. That of which she was just about to do.

"Then go" she whispered this to get him moving . It showed immediate results.

The ride back to her childhood home was shorter then she remembered. Yet then it had seemed as if she was going to the ends of the earth. There was some good that came out of this, she'd get to see the Potters again. After thinking this of course her thoughts went immediately to their son and her time with him. What were the odds of her meeting Harry again? Hermione wasn't a believer of fate and such nonsense it was pure coincidence. Or so she thought. Lavender would think differently she knew. She had always been babbling on about thing like that.

The country side got more and more familiar. Soon she was stepping up the steps to her old home. Her father had rode ahead so he was already in residence. Looking around the memories swarmed her.

" Enough of that girl, you know why your here. So stop daydreaming." Her father stood in the doorway to his study. He tilted his head for her to enter then walked in. Hermione silently followed, everything felt familiar. The whole situation her walking into this room where she had heard nothing but words that had brought her sadness. Though nothing had prepared for what was to come.

Harry and Sirius had left the next morning. The need to get to Hermione was strong , the things he had felt were to precious to leave unexplored. She had went to her fathers house that was conveniently in the neighborhood of his parents. He could visit them and see Hermione at once. His mother had been hinting at a visit he'd just been to busy as of late. Sirius had decided to come along, Harry didn't object. They had sent word to their superior about the no success with Granger and where they we to be reached at. Sirius didn't start questioning Harry about the sudden departure until the next day.

"So she's got you wrapped around her finger already? When is the wedding?" Sirius laughed. Harry just glared.

"It's not like that, IM simply a bit homesick. That's all." Harry rode up ahead of him to avoid further questioning but that didn't hinder Sirius who was quickly upon him again with more teasing.

" I wont. I wont do it." Hermione was standing, fists tight and a heavy glare directed at her father.

" You will do as I order, your my daughter. Mine to do with as I please." Her father was sitting across the desk blank expression on his face. His daughters obvious disdain not bothering him. It was just to be expected he thought. He knew she was aware of her mothers true death and the reason behind it. Not that it bothered him though, she wouldn't have been believed by anyone.

" You cant make me say the vows! I wont do it!" She couldn't breathe. Her life was crashing down around her. She spoke the truth though. No matter what he says she wont marry Lord Fillings. The old horrible man, he was 4 times her age never would she willingly say yes to him.

"Fighting will only make you loss hurt worse. You will marry him I need his money and he's willing to pay the sum for your hand. "

"You cant make me. I see no gain in this for me." Hermione sat back down her surprise having passed.

" That is because there isn't." Before he could elaborate more a knock was heard at the door. Clay, her fathers butler, came through it after he heard the grunt to enter from her father.

" The plans are all set now all we have to do is wait--" Clay stopped mid sentence when he saw Hermione. The glare her father gave him almost sent him running.

" Will discuss this further later girl." He turned away from her.

Old habits die hard she thought.

"Harry oh darling it so good to see you! How I've missed you!" Lily hugged her son tight. Tears in her eyes. Sirius had disappeared with his father somewhere. Harry hadn't realized how much he had missed his mother until this moment. Sometimes he wished he'd never become an agent for Britain. Where would he be now if he hadn't?

" Do you also know who's back in town? Hermione Granger do you remember her?" His mother had that look about her again. A look he hadn't seen since he was 14.

Harry smiled , "She is! What a surprise. You must have her over."

Hermione walked along the familiar path of the Potters garden. She stopped at the base of a old tree. Funny, it seems everything started with this tree. Her meeting Harry, leaving her home only to find a better one. So many memories.

" We must stop meeting like this. At least you haven't lost your ribbon." Hermione turned to his voice. She had known instantly who it was she had felt his presence as crazy as that sounds.

"That wont be happening seeing as I have misplaced said ribbon."

He was so handsome. Hermione actually had to tear her eyes away. He must of had many admirers while he was about the country. Hermione felt an unfamiliar pang of jealousy.

"Misplaced? How dreadful I must then buy you another. " Harry said while fingering the ribbon in his pocket with a secret smile.

"Oh don't bother yourself sir I have many. It will not be the first one I have lost." She said smiling.

"Your smile doesn't quite reach your eyes Hermione is something amiss?" He knew something was wrong. While waiting for Sirius to pack Harry had spoken to Lavender again about Hermione's father. The things he had learned still shocked him.

" No, IM fine just being back here after so long, "

" I understand perfectly. Its been some time since my last visit."

Though they were avoiding it, being here with him brought all the memories of their last meeting to Hermione's mind. The need to repeat it and make her sadness go away almost had her throwing her arms around his neck. She knew he could fix everything for a little while if he'd just kiss her again.

Deciding the temptation was to much for her. Hermione pressed her hand to his cheek. Smiling, she knew her love for him shone in her eyes but she did not care. Bringing her other hand to the back of his neck she pulled his lips to hers.

Watching the emotions play on her face had Harry entranced. He knew what she was doing before she did and he had let her take the lead. Though when her lips had touched his. Control had flown all the worry and feelings he'd been through came rushing back .

This second kiss was much more than the sweet, pleasant first one. This kiss spoke feelings neither were aware of and strong desires both felt.

Harry tore his mouth from hers. He had to stop before he had her in his mothers garden underneath a tree. Imagining that picture in his head had Harry walking away from her. As painful as it was he made it to the house and called for a bath. A cold one.

Hermione watched him leave and a small touch of a smile touched her swollen well kissed lips. If only he loved her, maybe her ending could be happy after all.

Lily was also smiling. though for a different reason. Never had walking past a widow pleased her more. She had to go tell James.

"Miss Granger there's someone to see you. I put him in the yellow room." One of the many servants in the Granger household told Hermione.

Him? Could it be Harry? Rushing to greet her visitor she couldn't hide her disappointment to see Sirius and not Harry. To make up for it she smiled extra big.

" Harry couldn't be here". Sirius said with his own smirk. It was so obvious how much in love they were..

" I have something important business to speak with you anyway." He said squinting a little. The room was an unusual bright yellow.

"Harry? What are you talking about ? I didnt say anything about Harry." She said with a guilty smile." What is this important business your talking about?"

Ignoring the coming headache, Sirius told her his suspicions. She was only to ready to help. The answer to all her problems had fell in her lap. She told Sirius everything she knew, and then showed him her fathers study.

"Well Harry another mission completed." Sirius said walking into Harry's room later the next morning. It was early but Sirius couldn't keep the news to himself anymore. "what are you talking about? I thought we decided Mr. Granger was to set in his ways to plan treason?" Harry said sitting up. He'd been laying on his bed fully clothed thinking of Hermione. Though he knew he shouldn't be.

"Not that Mr. Granger, you future wife's father. That Granger. The idiot had all his files right there in his study. Thinking no one would dare go through them. Arrogant fool. Sent the evidence last night. We should be expecting someone to take him to London for his trial later today." Sirius sat down next to him. Harry had a far away look on his face again. Punching him brought him back to the living.

"Did you say future wife?" Harry asked.

"Lord, Harry. I tell you all that and all you heard was 'future wife'? Saints man. Marry her quick before you lose your mind. " Men in love. What did he do to get stuck with this?

"Sod off Sirius, and I did hear you. What does Hermione think about her fathers betrayal?"

" She helped gather the evidence." Both started laughing.

Sipping tea with Lily made Hermione think back to her childhood. As unhappy as her father made her, being here at the Potters always made her happy. Now Harry made her happy. Hermione hoped Lily wouldn't object to the match because Hermione had already decided she would marry Harry or no one. Now to get him to ask her was the tricky part. Needing to think up a plan, she excused herself and headed to the garden to think.

Harry knew she'd be out here. The need to touch her made him run to her as undignified as that was.

She was standing under that tree again. Funny, how much that tree has played a part. Reaching into his pocket for her ribbon he teased it with his fingers.

"Hermione." She turned and smiled tenderly at him. Harry felt his heart stop as all the love he felt for her hit him all at once. It almost brought him to his knees before her to beg for her to spend her life only with him ,forever. The thought made him smile. Forever. Yes that sounded right.

Grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips, he kissed the finger that when he married her would tell everyone else that she was his. Hearing her breath hitch almost had him kissing her, no, he had to do this before he lost himself.

Pulling the red ribbon out of his pocket and wrapping it around the finger he'd just kissed. Making a little knot to keep it place for now, he looked up at her to see tears in her eyes. He gave into the urge to kiss them away.

" Will this do until I can get a real one?"

She answered him with her lips. Awhile later she pulled away from him.

"You made it to easy for me Harry." Before he could question her, she kissed him again.

Sitting in the church no one heard Lily when she leaned over to James and said, " See James, I told you IM a good matchmaker." That is, except for Sirius. A small chuckle escaped him, and when he felt eyes on him he looked over to Lily to see her watching him with a small sinister smile. No one saw his panicked expression, for now all eyes were on the new Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

the end review


End file.
